


Weathering the Storm

by dragonydreams



Series: Storm [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow tells Buffy & Xander about Giles and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

Title: Weathering the Storm   
Author: Elisabeth   
Rating: G   
Summary: Willow tells Buffy & Xander about Giles and her.   
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.   
Timeline: mid-season 4   
Feedback: Yes, please.   
Distribution: Willow's Little Secret, Wacky Witch Willow, of Demons & Destiny anyone else - please ask. 

Willow and Buffy sit in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for Xander to arrive. When Buffy had returned to the room a few minutes earlier, Willow told her that she had some news, but they had to wait for Xander before she could say anything. 

The expected knock on the door startles both girls and Willow jumps up to answer it. 

"So Willow, what's the up?" Xander strolls in, oblivious to the nervous tension in the room. 

"Have a seat," she gestures towards Buffy's bed. 

Willow paces around the room a few times, trying to find the right way to say this. She knows that she shouldn't be so nervous, but she can't help it. The approval of her friends is very important to her. 

"Stop pacing Willow, you're making me nervous," Buffy comments. "Is it really that bad? You're acting just like Giles when he doesn't want to tell us something." 

Willow stops at Giles' name and turns to her friends. She sits on her bed facing them and takes a deep breath. 

"No, it's not bad. At least I don't think it's bad. You might, but I think it's wonderful." 

"And what is so wonderful?" Xander presses. 

"I'm in love," she simply states with a soft smile as Giles' image floats in her head. 

"That's great. How could that be bad?" They exclaim and move to either side of her to give her a group hug. "Who's the lucky guy?" 

Willow disentangles herself and moves to sit on Buffy's bed. "It-it's Giles." 

When she looks at their faces she is met with blank stares. 

"What's Giles?" Buffy ventures, dreading the answer. 

"The man I'm in love with." Willow rushes on. "And he loves me too." 

Xander's muscles finally unlock and he forcefully closes his mouth with a snap. Then he starts laughing. "That was a good one, Willow. Now tell us who it really is." 

"I'm not joking Xander." 

"Are you sleeping with him?" Buffy demands. 

"Of course not," she blanches. "Guys, can't you be happy that I've found someone?" 

"Why him?" Xander asks, a slightly injured tone to his voice. 

"Why not him?" She holds up her hand to staunch his reply, "Wait don't answer that. I love him because he's always there for me, we have tons in common, he's very smart, he's good looking, and the accent doesn't hurt." 

"But he's like our father." 

"Not to me, at least not for a very long time. He may be a father figure to you Buffy, maybe even you Xander, but he has treated me like an equal for a long time now. And don't even get started on his age. His life and experiences have helped to make him the person who is, the man that I love." 

Her impassioned speech has the lulling effect she had hoped for. She watches their faces as they process her remarks, knowing that she fully believes everything that she has said. 

Eventually Buffy stirs herself from her contemplations, partly afraid of where they could lead her if she allows them to dwell on her reservations too long. "We aren't talking wedding bells yet are we?" she asks, the humor evident in her voice. 

"No," Willow laughs. "We just found out about each other's feelings yesterday. We haven't even been out on a proper date yet." 

"Phew," Buffy sighs. 

"So," Xander raises an eyebrow and rubs his hands together. "Exactly how well do you know our Watcher now?" 

"Xander," Willow squeals, throwing a pillow at him. "That is none of your business. Besides, I'm not one to kiss and tell." 

"Kiss?" Buffy and Xander gasp. They both grab pillows and attack Willow to try to get more out of the reluctant redhead. However, all any of them can do is laugh. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


As Giles nervously approaches the dorm room of his beloved he is relieved to hear the sounds of laughter seeping out into the hallway. 

He lightly knocks on the door and a breathless Willow answers it, flushed from the pillow fight. 

"Is it safe for me to enter?" he stage whispers. 

"Only if you're on your best behavior," she stage whispers back. "But first," she steps into the hallway, pulling the door mostly closed behind her so that she can kiss him away from prying eyes. 

The kiss is broken as Willow practically falls into Giles when Buffy jerks the door open while Xander makes gagging noises. 

Giles grins sheepishly at his slayer as he ushers Willow into the room. He and Willow stand together, arms around each other, nervous at being with their friends as a couple. 

"Well I guess that answers that question." Xander breaks the silence. 

"What question was that," Giles inquires. 

"How far you two…" two sets of female hands hit opposite arms, accompanied with a "Xander!" 

"Okay, ouch." He rubs his arms in imitation of being in pain and turns to sit on Buffy's bed. 

Giles coughs. "Um, yes. Ah, Willow are you ready to go?" 

"In a sec," she squeezes him. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" she asks her friends. 

Buffy takes a moment to look at the couple before her. She sees that they obviously care about each other very much as a nervous look passes between them. 

"As long as he treats you properly and has you home at a decent hour, I'll allow you to date him," Buffy says in her most parental tone. 

"Thank you ever so much Buffy," Giles drawls. He turns to Xander, "Would you care to add anything?" 

"Not at this time," he pouts. 

"Very well. Shall we?" 

"We shall." Willow hugs Buffy and grabs her shoulder bag. 

As they leave the room Xander calls out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 21, 2003.


End file.
